An FBI Agent and a Twin
by Baby Hedgehog-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: Prentiss gets in a little over her head. Script format. Oneshot.


**Okay, so this is the rough draft of 'Two Captured Spies.' I scrapped it after I realized a) it was too long and b) I had no idea how to fit the 'love' part of 'love epic' into it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired By: <strong>prompt - You are a film production team. You have been asked by 20th Century Fox Film Co. Ltd. to present an idea for your own love epic. Choose a storyboard, film poster or short script to present your idea.

* * *

><p><strong>An FBI Agent and a Twin<strong>

**Opening scene: **CLOSE UP of eyes flickering open. Slowly pan out with CAMERA ONE, revealing the face of EMILY PRENTISS (Paget Brewster). Switch to CAMERA TWO, which has a full view of her body. She lifts up her head, which had been previously hanging backwards over the back of the chair she is tied to. She groans.

PRENTISS: What…?

**FLASHBACK** – PRENTISS is peeking around the corner of an alleyway, watching a confrontation. Two teenagers, a male and a female, are facing off with a man in a dark trench coat. The female is standing slightly in front of the male.

MAN (Johnny Depp): *is walking around them in slow circles; has a slight English accent* Oh, it's so kind of you to come and look for your friend. *smirks*

BOY (Leo Howard): What have you done with Rocky?!

MAN: *examining fingernails, as if in disinterest* Nothing. *looks up from fingernails* Yet.

GIRL (Kelli Burgland): Where is she? You _promised _us she would be here.

MAN: Why, I never said anything of the sort. I simply said come here if you want to see her again.

BOY: If you lay a hand on her, I swear, I'll—

MAN: You'll what? Throw me into a wall? *scoffs, stops walking* Even I know you haven't fully mastered your abilities yet.

BOY: *clenches fists and glares, but says nothing*

GIRL: *smirks* You're forgetting about _me. _*runs towards the man disappearing in a blur of movement. Suddenly she is flying backwards through the air, and her back hits the wall hard. She slumps down and doesn't move.*

PRENTISS: *walks around the corner, her gun drawn and trained on the man* Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?

MAN: *turns towards her and raises an eyebrow* Oh. It seems we have a visitor.

BOY: Look, lady, you really don't know what you're dealing—

MAN: Hush, Logan. It's not like I'll let her go. *waves a hand; Logan collapses*

CAMERA switches to PRENTISS'S POV. MAN suddenly appears in front of camera, and then screen goes black.

**END FLASHBACK.**

PRENTISS: *looks down and notices her hands and feet are tied to chair. Switch to CAMERA 3, which is focused on her hands. She tugs at her bonds, but they don't give. Sighing, she observes her surroundings.*

*Switch to CAMERA 1. The room is about the size of a classroom. The walls are made up of dark brick that seems grimy and dirty. The floor is made of dirt. Next to her is LOGAN, who is tied up the same way she is and seemingly unconscious, with his head against his chest.*

PRENTISS: Hey. *her voice is raspy. She clears her throat and tries again.* Hey. Uh… Logan. Wake up. Wake up!

LOGAN: *groans, lifts head* What…?

PRENTISS: Hey, are you alright?

LOGAN: *looks at her. His expression is shocked, then confused.* Who are you? *seconds later, he realizes; expression turns annoyed* Great. Just great. You just _had _to go and play hero, didn't you?

PRENTISS: *frowns* Well, sorry, I saw two teenagers in danger, I couldn't just stand there and watch.

LOGAN: Well, you should have! Now you're probably just as screwed as I am, if not more so.

PRENTISS: What makes you say that?

LOGAN: For one thing, you're not of any use to them.

PRENTISS: "Them?"

LOGAN: Yeah. That guy that knocked you out and the psycho that he's working for. *raises eyebrow* You're a cop, right?

PRENTISS: Yes, how did you…?

LOGAN: Normal people don't have guns on them. Anyway, since you're a cop, I'm sure you know about the guy that's been killing those teenagers? That guy was his assistant.

PRENTISS: *frown deepens* You can't be sure—

LOGAN: I am sure, because the "Jack" he keeps sending messages to at each crime scene is my brother. He probably want to use me to torture him. *mutters to self* And uses my girlfriend as bait to get me, and then uses me to get Jack. Of course. *shrugs* Your murderer's name is Victor Crane. Not like that's gonna do you any good, since you're probably gonna die here.

PRENTISS: You don't know that.

LOGAN: *scoffs* Yes. I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, though, this scene or something similar to it is going to be in a future fic. Granted, 'future' means 'years' at the rate I'm going (it's a sequel to a sequelthe third in the series that includes 'What Was That?'), but it'll happen! I promise!**

**Until next time,**

** ~BP**


End file.
